The Brotherhood
by Ripsi
Summary: There was school, parties, love, hate, and death. With so much going on in teenage life, what could make things worse? Who could hurt their chances at life more than themselves?


A/N: I just felt like writing another fic for Inuyasha. This one isn't K/K though. No, it's Kag/Sess, Mir/San, Koga/OC, and probably more couples I can't think of just yet. This is a future story and there are demons, yes of course. I also changed the setting to America. At first, it was set in Japan, but then I realized that I had little knowledge of places, except party spots of course, and how things worked in the schools. I like how you could easily get away with stuff here so I figured it was best to change it. As for the state, sorry, had to do southern; I know more about my own turf. I know more about Mexico and Puerto Rico more than I do about northern states, not to mention, I tend to hate those places, no offense to anyone. Plus, the heat does drive you mad here, and is the blame for crimes of passion, which I would like to have in the story. The "hot-and -rainy-one-day-and-sleet- and-snow-the-next" weather we have also helps : ) Truly I do not know what I want this to be about other than betrayal and desire and… Brotherhood. So, we got a good old southern tale in which only my original character has the accent- and not the movie accents I'm talking about how we really talk not that pleased as punch and comparing hated people to opossums every other sentence, not that you can hear them. Well, you can hear it in your head. Hopefully this is good so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I own this fic and any character I created. And I don't own Aeropostale… or any other name brand stuff!

For some time now, the sounds of "The Little Mermaid" had been playing in Kagome's dream as background music, but she could no longer ignore "Part of Your World." The movie had been on repeat obviously; when it ended, it started playing over and over again and she found reason to believe Disney was trying to brainwash consumers. Face buried in the black, silk pillow beneath her, she mumbled, "Luna, turn that shit off."

"You turn it off," her friend mumbled back, half asleep. When Kagome opened her eyes she saw her friend Sango holding up the control to the DVD player. She pointed it in many directions until it finally shut off. When she put her arm down, she groaned, still tired from the previous night of pranks and playing around. "Mama! Papa! Donde… whatever…"

"They left Monday, remember?"

"Mmmmmmm."

For about thirteen minutes, they laid in Luna's bed that was too large for just her, until they decided to get up and get dressed. Even then, Sango and Luna were sounding drained, and now they depended on five cups of coffee each to get them awake. The butler was courteous to the visitors, but seeing as her parents employed him he took on a more fatherly role to Luna. They simply called him Smith, and with his British accent and slicked-back, silver hair he appeared even more professional. Ever since Kagome's foreign friend moved to America, Smith was present, and she just figured that he had followed them wherever they moved.

This was strange because Luna was a demon, and normally humans decided that if a demon no longer needed their employment then that meant they could end their contract and pursue one with one of their own kind. The Lobo family had come from Brazil, even though Luna's mother had originally come from Spain, and she would always speak of wanting to go back. Of course she was given the opportunity to do so over the summer, but she declined once she realized that the people she knew in America were now her "crew," and even though America had been where she spent her younger years she felt less at home there than in South America. It was easy to see why she thought of the people there as family though; she was half wolf demon and half dog demon, two kinds of demon which were in their little clique. Still, that did not mean she got along with them all.

"MANSION PARTY!" At the sound of Ginta and Hakkaku's voices, the three girls jumped in surprise, and Luna eyed Smith as he passed by the open balcony doors. The line behind him consisted of the tumultuous pair, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and the reluctant Koga.

"Hey guys!" Kagome shouted enthusiastically, jumping up to give them all hugs. At the sight of Miroku, Sango bowed her head, not wanting to see him right now. The possibilities of why they were not getting along were limited. Luna's list of options was: boobs, cat, or ass.

"Where's that annoying bitch?" At Luna's question, they all knew she was talking about Ayame, the high-strung wolf demon. Everyone shrugged, not caring where the red head had disappeared to today. The only reason they spoke to her was that it is considered rude not to acknowledge someone of her standing in the wolf demon community. Still, they did not treat her as though she was a legitimate member of their group, something she was.

Since Ayame was a little girl, she always followed Koga wherever he went, all because of a childhood promise to marry her. Apparently, her small brain chose never to give up the possibilities that existed only in "La-la Land."

"Hey Koga," Luna purred as she lit a cigarette, and the group rolled their eyes at her; everyone knew that there was animosity in the "Brotherhood," and a lot of it came with Koga and Luna being in each other's presence. No one knew if it was because she was both wolf and dog demon, or because she was an outspoken female. If it were the latter, then they would never be a peaceful group until Koga dominated the rebellious female, and they could only speculate as to how he would go about that.

Rather than giving the pair the time they needed to spark a heated argument, Kagome cleared her throat and looked up to Inuyasha, who was chuckling at something Sesshomaru had just murmured. "So Inuyasha, what's the plan for tonight?"

"I was thinking we could swing by and pick up Kikyo."

Luna cackled loudly, her form of sarcasm whenever someone said the wrong thing.

"Then," he continued, blushing at his poor choice of words, "later we can head over to Chad's."

"Party at Chad's!" Hakkaku yelled.

Annoyed, Koga shoved him off the bench he had been vacating. "Damn it's too hot to put up with all that man!" he cried, pushing his bangs back, only for them to fall back down over his forehead. "So, Chad's it is. But do we have to bring Kikyo; I mean damn she's such a downer. Doesn't she have a pottery class or something tonight?"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, that's all you ever are," Inuyasha groaned, and the rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"Oh boy," breathed Kagome, and she looked to Sango and Luna. Sango had been trying to avoid Miroku's gaze for the longest, while Luna exacerbated the argument between the dog and wolf demon by offering to hold the latter down. Choosing not to intervene in either of the inside arguments, she stood from her chair and walked past them all, Sesshomaru seeming to be the only one who noticed. Kagome was sick of seeing Kikyo and how Inuyasha followed her around like the sun shone out her ass.

Sometimes she felt like their gang was a joke to others. Kagome and Kikyo had the most strange relationship. Koga and Inuyasha always fought. Ayame and Luna wanted to strangle one another. Adding to their problems was Inuyasha's inability to choose between Kagome and her step sister, and how Koga and Inuyasha both chased Kagome. Despite all this, they still managed to intimidate enemies.

All except for Naraku and his band of delinquents. For some reason, they seemed to have fear for no one, just a lot of unexplained hatred. Then again if Kagura, the school slut was who you had as a friend and sister, you pretty much had a reason to be angry. Also, her lust for Sesshomaru did not sit well with her big brother Naraku or the guy she was now seeing, Onigumo.

There was no doubt in her mind that they would all be there tonight; Chad's place was neutral ground, and everybody was always welcome in his home. There was a time though that Ayame had to beg to be allowed in; she had been caught complaining about the house and making fun of a family portrait. Oh yeah, she was a handful when she was drunk, and Luna had no problem with refusing to put their war on hold when she was in such a vulnerable state. So tonight would probably be one of the worst of the summer, and with the temperature being high enough to boil an egg on the sidewalk, she doubted a happy ending was in store for them.

* * *

When Luna's black, oversized truck pulled into Ayame's driveway, the smile that she previously had on her face disappeared. Sango had been stretched out comfortably in the back, and because of their unwanted company she had to limit herself to one seat.

At the sight of her friend's bared fangs, Kagome placed a hand on Luna's shoulder. "Sweetie, it'll be all right. And just think, senior year is coming up; after that her dad will more than likely ship her away to some Ivy League college.

Chortling, Sango added, "Yeah, one that he paid off!" A newcomer who had come into their group on neutral ground may have called their dislike for Ayame jealousy, but what was there to be jealous of? Honestly, Kagome would be the only one who had to worry about expenses, and even with that on the list everyone knew that Luna paid for anything the raven-haired girl needed. Still, Kagome never cared about material things, and she would have been happy being the only girl of their circle without a Kathy Van Zeeland purse. Or Versace, she wasn't even sure which was most popular.

Hating to wait for her worst enemy, Luna honked her horn while angrily pulling at a piece of her blue black hair. The loose ringlets reached her waist, and she was very short in stature, only five feet tall. Her eyes were sterling gray, not the color you would expect to see since she was what they referred to in the south as light skinned. It was the demon in her that gave her that characteristic, and sometimes Kagome wished she could see what it was like to be in her races' shoes.

A demon.

She scolded herself for those thoughts, and knew that she should be contempt with being a human being, especially since demons suffered much prejudice today. She played with her belly ring, finding that she was as impatient as her friends, and even though Sango was the master at hiding her feelings, her anxiety could be felt from the back seat. Poor Sango had been quiet lately, dreading to speak with Miroku about his latest conquest. Though the two were not dating, she always got upset when he added another notch to his bedpost. If he didn't change soon then they would never be able to pursue a serious relationship together, and with all the sexual tension between the two the whole gang could safely say that they wanted that.

Finally, they saw Ayame come outside, wearing a party dress that barely covered a particular area that they had all seen involuntarily when she was on a drunken tirade.

Knowing what they all thinking, Sango groaned out, "Oh great, we get to see she's not a natural redhead once more."

Throwing a quick glance back at Sango, Luna quickly said, "I could run her over and be done with it if y'all want me to?" They giggled, and Ayame opened the back door, struggling to get up into the back seat.

Exhaling sharply, Luna cried, "OMG I'm a friggin' dwarf and you're acting like you're Lara Croft back there. Just use the fucking step!"

* * *

After a car ride filled with sharp words and curses from the two demons, they finally reached Chad's and it occurred to Kagome that they had failed to pick up Kikyo. Though she did not want her there, she knew that Inuyasha would be upset with the absence of her sister. She slapped herself on the forehead as Ayame and Sango entered the double doors up ahead that barely dulled the boom of music coming from the mansion.

"Relax," Luna soothed, patting the top of her friend's head. "Inuyasha just text me said he picked up Kiky-ho," Before Kagome could take those words and run with them, she added, "And he was driving, and Sesshomaru was in the car. Big brother's too much of a prude to let them do anything nasty in his presence."

The raven haired girl released a sigh of relief, and thanked her friend for staying on top of those things. Luna lived to make people she hated miserable, but still, she was a good person because very often did her conscience catch up with her. Together, they walked up the stone steps and made their way inside, immediately met with a dancing crowd. Apparently, the foyer was as good a place to enjoy yourself as the rest of the house, and every now and then Kagome could not resist stopping to dance with a person or two. By the time they made it to the main room of entertainment, people had stopped dancing, too drunk to control their bodies.

Koga had found some demon girl to grind upon, but when he spotted Kagome he made a mock "score" gesture. Laughing, she gave him a thumbs-up and continued her search for Inuyasha, who was undoubtedly cozied up somewhere with Kikyo, trying to convince her that she was not too good to be seen mingling with the commoners. Kagome scolded herself for thinking that way; Kikyo had never really done anything to hurt her, except sleep with most of the guys she liked, but that was only because Kagome would never say so. Even though she ran with the big dogs, in reality, Kagome Higurashi was just a puppy. Yeah, she spoke up for herself, but her problem was that she was too forgiving compared to her friends.

The sight of silver hair interrupted her sulking, and she turned her head to see Sesshomaru, rejecting a drunken human girl that was practically glued to his chest. He looked to Kagome for help, but she only shrugged, grinning at his misfortune.

"I see how it is," he mouthed to her, still trying to remove the girl without harming her.

"My daddy hates demons! But I won't tell if you woooon't!" At the sound of the drunken girl's voice, Kagome realized that it was Caitlyn Leigh. In math class, she seemed like such a nice girl, but then again, no one ever thought they would see the day that Kagome got smashed.

Managing to pry her face from Sesshomaru's Aeropostale shirt, Kagome looked at her and asked over the music, "Caitlyn, how much have you had to drink?" Rather than give a reply, she giggled and returned her face to Sesshomaru's breast. "I tried Sesshomaru!"

Scowling, he tried to make his way through the crowd with her still stuck to his chest like a parasite. To her right, an angered Sango stomped out to the patio, Miroku on her heels with his hands out. Oh yeah, he had screwed up again. Luckily, Naraku was nowhere to be seen; he would have been relishing the sight of their group in such disorder. Especially the small scene playing out between Koga and Luna.

The two demons were clearly arguing, but Kagome had to watch their mouths to see what it was about. Something about "whore" and something about "bitches".

_So in a nutshell, he's calling her a whore for dancing with someone… Probably someone from the football team that she doesn't even know. And he's a man-whore._"Seriously guys?" she asked aloud.

"Who's being serious?"

Automatically, she knew it was Inuyasha. With a smile, she turned to face him, and she could tell that his ears were perked for the quarrel between his friends.

"Damn," he grumbled, "You're right Kagome, are they serious?"

"I think they think they are."

"Why don't they just fuck each other and get over it?"

Not sure how or why the discrepancies occurred between most male and female demons, Kagome was willing to hear any theory. "Is that what's going on?"

"Oh no," he replied, taking a swig of beer from the plastic cup in his hand. "I think they really just hate each other." He grinned, and Kagome felt like she was going to melt. It did not help that suddenly, the dance music stopped, and a sweet ballad began playing over the speakers. "Maybe some prom music'll calm everyone down eh?"

She laughed, but her mind wandered to her step sister, and despite the fact that she did not want to mention her, she felt she had to. "Where's Kikyo?" Once more, he had become engrossed in his friends' raised voices, but he quickly looked back to Kagome.

"She's lying down or something like that. Said that she had a headache." Before Kagome could speak, he quickly added, "Who cares? Come here." The half-demon set his beer on a table and pulled her to him, staring down into her almond eyes. His amber gaze had caused her cheeks to turn red in embarrassment, and so she followed Caitlyn's lead and buried her face in Inuyasha's shirt. She became relaxed by his scent, drunk from one whiff, and she was amazed at what the smell of a man could do to a young girl.

The arguing from Koga and Luna had died, but it no longer mattered to her what was going on outside of her and Inuyasha's little bubble. For years they had been friends, and for years they had been falling for each other, so why had they never sealed the deal? Should it have mattered at this moment though?

_No._

Suddenly the music stopped, and with the sweet lyrics went the perfect moment she had been waiting for. A growl erupted from Inuyasha, and with an idea of why, Kagome turned to see who had taken the DJ's place behind the laptop between the stereos.

"Hello everybody. 'Can't believe you started without me." His voice dripped with venom, sarcasm, and especially condescendence. Inuyasha had to remove his arms from around Kagome; he was so angered by the sight of the intruder that he would have crushed her small body. "After all, it isn't a party without Naraku."

The silver haired boy's temper flared, and he now stood with his fangs bared. But nothing, and no one, could ever get rid of that sick smile. Before Inuyasha could utter a single word to him, they heard a loud splash, followed by screams.

A/N: Okay, this chapter was purposely written with them just walking into trouble. I don't want to make the Kag/Sessh pairing at all obvious in the beginning. There's something evil I need to do. ;) Hopefully y'all liked it and will review, please!


End file.
